


The One

by sendricamp



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendricamp/pseuds/sendricamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't Unicycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> This was written based off of this message I sent to a friend.  
> “She thought Uni was going to be the one for her.. when she was no longer a Bella and him no longer a Treble, but then Amy walked into her life and she knew she had been wrong for those four years. She knew that the blonde woman from Australia was her one — the one thing she had been missing — the one thing in life that suddenly made everything make sense. The first time Amy kisses Aubrey, any and all thoughts of “loving” Uni were immediately erased. She was happy, finally.”

Clown Camp may not have been her best decision, but it is the one that introduced her to Unicycle. He was perfect, from his adorably poofy hair to his almost god-like abs. He was funny, smart and they clicked. But then Aubrey joined the Bellas, and Unicyle took a spot with the Trebles.

The stupid oath.

She pushed it down, using the logic that if she waited, college was only four years. If she could hold out, sooner or later, she would no longer be a Bella and he would no longer be a Treble. They could be together.

Then there was Fat Amy. Amy.

She was so.. outgoing. She didn’t care what anyone thought about her. The accent didn’t really hurt, either, if Aubrey was being completely honest with herself.

Amy was the only one who really paid her any attention at hood night. Sure, she was mainly going on and on about wanting a solo, but she talked to her like she was just normal, not an uptight bitch. She knew what everyone said about her, and she tried to not let it get to her, but it was hard sometimes.

When the Bellas somehow fell apart -- okay, not somehow, she knew it was her -- Amy was the only one who didn’t fawn over poor, poor Beca. She made sure Aubrey was alright and had a clean towel.

She didn’t know how stupid her long held love was until she spoke it aloud to the Bellas.

Beca told her it was weird, but if that was what would make her happy, then screw the oath.

Chloe told her to let it go.

It was stupid, and weird, but she had every intention of telling Unicycle after Finals. She was going to march up to him and kiss him. Until Beca beat her to the punch with Jesse. She didn’t want to seem like a copycat.

They won, and she saw Beca kiss Chloe, which confused her, but they way the two women had been all year.. it somehow made sense. She turned away, meeting Amy’s eyes, inhaling as the other woman kissed her. It was slow, testing.. and happy. It made her happy. It made her feel safe. Most of all, it felt right. So, of course she kissed her back. She kissed Amy back with everything she had, laughing at herself in the process.

Unicycle wasn’t the one for her.

The one for her had been trying to get solos all year.

The one for her had some of the most off the wall comments Aubrey had ever heard.

The one for her was -- painfully obvious, once she thought about it -- Amy.

It was always Amy.


End file.
